


The Stalker

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drama, F/M, Hurrikane, Love?, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, OC's - Freeform, OC's everywhere!, Objectification, SO, Severe Stalking, i guess, lol the name is so original, mentions of an under aged character getting raped, of a person, pet names used ina creepy way, teenage rape, there's a lot of stabbing in here, with a 'k'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized what this meant. He knew there was no where he could hide. His breathing grew faster as he heard the footsteps grow closer. His breath hitched when he saw the handle on the door turn. He quieted himself and moved further into the closet.<br/>“I knew you were in here before you even made a noise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Another original work that's done for once :p  
> This started off as a drabble then turned into a 2000 something worded thing. IDK how that happened.  
> All of the characters here are mine, any person place or thing related to them is purely coincidental.  
> THERE IS MENTIONS OF RAPE OF A 16 YEAR OLD KID THAT WAS KIDNAPPED, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT PLEASE LEAVE.  
> I might write more for this???? I don't know. Plus, bisexualness (gayness???) (is it considered bi if he flirts with one girl and they go on one date but don't sleep together? IDK) and actual rape. I'm not writing it though, so I guess it's mentioned too, but he gets raped again.

The Stalker

**  
  
  
**

He realized what this meant. He knew there was no where he could hide. His breathing grew faster as he heard the footsteps grow closer. His breath hitched when he saw the handle on the door turn. He quieted himself and moved further into the closet.

“I knew you were in here before you even made a noise.”

* * *

Daniel threw his papers down onto the desk when he entered the office. He had stayed up late last night trying to pinpoint where and when the perp was going to strike.

“Hey Daniel. Man you look like you got hit by a bus.” He looked up. Madeline Smith, his partner in crime was standing in front of him holding two coffees in her hand. He shrugged and sent a tired smile, taking one of the coffees with a tip of the head with silent thanks.

“It was a tough night. This guy is clever. He never stays in the type, yet he always knows what I’m going to do next. It’s infuriating.” he said, running a hand through his hair and taking a sip. Madeline thinned out her mouth into a straight line. She sighed.

“We just have to keep working on it then. Come on, the captain wants all of Unit Alpha in the conference room.” He waved a hand as she walked off. He just wanted to lay his head on the desk, but, duty calls.

* * *

“I called your unit here so that we can come up with a plan to trace the killer. We need to be able to find a pattern in this somehow.” Their captain, Jose Figueroa, told them. Daniel rubbed his face in his hands.

“Daniel, you got anything?” He looked at Jose.

“I couldn't find a clue. I was up till wee hours in the morning, trying to pinpoint a pattern or a rhythm or something to see what’s his problem, but I got nothing. It’s as if he knows what we’re thinking. He’s too random.” he reported tired. Jose bit his lip.

“Why don’t you head home, you look exhausted.” Daniel shook his head.

“I’m sorry sir, but you need everyone on this. And I’d like to stay.” Jose shook his head.

“Alright, dismissed.” They walked out of the room. Danny walked to his desk. He then stopped dead in his tracts. Right in the middle of his desk. A photo of him. A giant red circle around his face. And written in huge black blocky letters, were the words:

‘I’m coming to get you, Danny ♥’

* * *

“Danny! Daniel!” he snapped open his eyes and jumped back, hitting his head on the desk. The man calling his name, John Rogers, looked at him worried.

“What happened to you? You just dropped to the ground and began shaking. Was- was it another panic attack?” he asked in a whispered voice. Danny tried to calm his breathing. It was especially erratic. He began breathing normal again as he sat up, running both hands through his hair.

“N- No no it was nothing, I have- can you tell boss I have to go?” John nodded confused.

“Danny, what’s wrong-”

“I just have to go.”

* * *

He closed his door and locked it before letting his body hit the couch in exhaustion. He hadn’t had a panic attack that bad in years. He knew who had put the picture of him on his desk. it was the same person that had killed his family all those years ago. The man that had...

The Stalker was what he called himself. He would chase after people for months, years at a time, until he would strike. That’s why his killings were so untraceable. He would take a long time or a short time, and when the police finally found his base, he would be gone, onto his next victim. He threw his shoes against the wall.

Until about a year ago, the police thought they found him, and man confessing that he was the one that killed all of those people. He sighed and tried not to let the tears fall into his face. They were wrong.

He sighed and walked to his fridge, digging deep to end of it to find what he was searching for.

The hidden bottle of vodka.

He took a sip, relishing in the warmth it brought him. He put the bottle back and turned the TV on, when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and went to the peep-hole, and looked out to the porch. No one was there. He opened the door and began to step outside, when he saw a box on the ground. Curious, he picked it up, and screamed, dropping it to the floor, letting the rotten amputated head roll out onto the sidewalk. The note tucked into his door floated out and he caught it before it hit the ground.

‘Hello, Danny. It’s been so long since I've seen your face. I thought that I would come back for a visit and finish the job I started. I can’t wait to see your fear pailed face until I slit that pretty throat and watch you bleed on the floor until the life in those pretty little eyes fades.

Until next time, The Stalker.

♥’

He dropped the note and felt his world get ripped apart from under him.

The Stalker was back.

And he was looking for Daniel.

* * *

Madeline crossed her arms and stood in front of him, with a heated glare on her face.

“You know that the Stalker is out there, looking for you, and yet you still refuse to take a leave and go somewhere else.” Danny gave her a deadpan look.

“He’s called The Stalker for a reason.” Jose shook his head.

“It’s too dangerous to go anywhere without protection from our agents.” Danny crossed his arms and leaned a bit more on the wall, in a faux defensive gesture.

“I’m not a child. I can defend my self. I managed to escape him the first time, without knowing you guys, and I can do it again, without your help.” he leaned off the wall and went back to his desk. He got on the computer and pulled up his file for the case the at the team was working on, printing it out, and reading it on his way to the technological brains of their team.

“Hey, Blake, can you run a scan through all of the victim’s bank accounts, see if you can  find a pattern on them?” Blake Davis looked towards him, cleaning her glasses.

“Alright, I can do that in a minute.” Daniel smiled and sat down on the table as Blake began typing.

“So, I wanted to know, aside from that, if you’d like to get coffee with me later. We actually never got time to follow up on the last date we had.” Blake smiled.

“Actually, yeah, I’d like that.” The machine pinged and Blake took her attention away from the man to it.

“Okay, so almost all of them have been to a nightclub called ‘Hurrikane’ with a ‘k’ in the past few days. It’s almost like clock work. They would go at the same times’, leave at the same hour.” Daniel snapped his fingers.

“He’s been taking people from this certain location. He can’t have a type since all of the people have been ranging from men to women to blondes to brunettes.” Blake shrugged and swung her chair around to face him.

“Maybe it’s just the location he’s more interested in. He could just be picking people at random, or people that stand out to him, and keep that location as a constant.” Danny grinned at her.

“Thanks for the help.” He got up and went straight to Jose.

“Blake and I found out how he’s getting his victims. We were right, he doesn't have a type, but Blake figured out that he just chooses people at a random, but keeps the place constant.” John nodded.

“Where does he go to find his victims?” Blake walked in with a flash drive.

“The place is a nightclub called ‘Hurrikane’, with a ‘k’. It just opened up and it’s the hottest thing out there since hashtags.” Jose closed the file.

“Let’s head out, see if we can talk to the owners of the club and get any information, see if there have been any constant regulars that looked suspicious, or went home with someone new every week.”

* * *

Danny was told to keep an eye on the door, make sure no one made anything suspicious. He looked down to his watch when he felt a tap no his shoulder. he looked over, and saw a man smile at him.

“I need your help! Please it’s an emergency!” Danny quickly followed the man who was pulling at his arm, ignoring the fact that he left his post and was possibly in danger. But if he wouldn't aid this man in help, then who would?

“My friends and I were here so that we can all party and get a couple drink, you know, unwind. But then, when we were about to go, some guy attacked us and now my friends on the floor with a stab wound and I need you to help me.” he explained in a hurry while they were getting to the parking lot. When they arrived to the spot, Danny looked around.

“There’s no one here?” he turned around and the man was holding a knife, smirking wildly.

“Oh, there will be.” He was pushed against a car and he felt the knife press cold against his throat.

“Anything you want to say before I slit that throat of yours?” Danny closed his eyes, feeling the prickle of tears. Then, the man was ripped off of him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a figure stab the man in the jugular, before whispering into the dead body,

“He’s mine. If anyone’s going to kill him, it will be me.” The man hissed. Daniel’s eyes widened as he stood paralyzed in fear. It was the stalker. The Stalker ripped out the knife, causing blood to splatter on him with that motion. He slowly stood up, wiping the blood with the back of his hand as he smiled sweetly to Danny.

“Hi Danny. It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you.” He caressed Danny’s cheek slowly, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was a cold hearted serial killer with blood sliding down from his hands, it would have been considered loving adoration. They heard the commotion of people coming out side, and The Stalker stabbed something into his neck. He screamed out, before The Stalker put a hand in his mouth as the drowsiness started to set in.

“Shh, it’s okay baby, it’ll only hurt a bit.” He fell into the Stalker’s arms, and the man just held him there, lightly rubbing his cheek before putting him in the car and quickly driving off, before the police could arrive.

He had his prize. And he almost lost it for the likes of a amateur. He would make sure never to almost lose it again. Not until he saw the red flood form the gorgeous neck, and the life leave those pretty eyes.

* * *

 

Danny woke up groggily as he took in his surroundings. He was tied to a bed, in a dimly lit room. His mind quickly flashed to when he was sixteen, in this exact same spot.

__

The Stalker walked in, serene smile on his face, a complete contrast to the deadly look he had in his eye.

“I have to say, your my best catch yet, sweetheart. The rest of your family were okay, but you’re precious.” The Stalker purred. Danny tried to move his head, but the man had a strong grip on him.

“I think I’m gonna have a little fun with you before I figure out what to do with you.” The Stalker moved a hand slowly down his body, making him struggle even harder against the chains.

“Oh, I know what to do with you now.”

__

He shook his mind free of the memory, trying not to have another panic attack while he was waiting for an opening to escape. The Stalker let him out once, maybe he would do it again. He tried to ignore the minuscule chances of that happening again. The door opened and The Stalker came in, smile on his face as he walked towards him. Danny tried to close his eyes, look away, something, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his living nightmare.

“Hi sweetheart. I've missed you. I don’t think you missed me though, since you've been out on dates with that girl, Blake is it?” Danny struggled against the chains.

“You stay away from her!” The Stalker tsked at him.

“No, no, you misunderstand, baby. I don’t want her, so I’m not going to hurt her.” He put the gun down and sat on the edge of the bed, the scenario eerily familiar.

“But you, oh sweetheart, you've been a bad boy. And bad boy’s need to be disciplined.”

* * *

“Sir, we can't find him.” Maddie said as she looked at the screens. Blake next to her, drinking her fourth cup of coffee as she tried to trace his last cell signal when it was last on. She was worried sick. He was the first person who had genuinely cared about her, and she wanted him to be okay. He had to be okay. She needed him to be okay.

“Okay, Davis, I want you to pull up every file we have on The Stalker everywhere. he has to have some kind of pattern, whether it’s years or places or types, hell, even dog names. We need to find him, he can’t just be completely random, there’s always something a criminal has done that’s the same.”

“Got it.” Blake said as she began looking through all of the files and records they have on the guy. Her monitor pinged and she went through it.

“Boss, I think I know what his pattern is, if this can be considered a pattern.”

* * *

Danny curled up into a tight ball after he left. His body was aching and on fire, and even worse...

He was covered in his own come. He enjoyed it.

God, he was sick. He wasn't supposed to find anything nice in a psychopathic stalker RAPING him, but he did, somehow. He breathed calmer than when he arrived, and stretched out. He felt sick, and ashamed, but at the same time felt elated and an odd sense of calmness. He felt a hand on his head, and he stilled.

“Well, sweetheart, the fun’s all over now.” he heard the small sound of the knife and quickly reacted. He jabbed The Stalker in the ribs with his elbow, causing him to loose the grip in his hair and drop the knife, holding his side and grunting in pain. Danny quickly ran out of the open door in the room and tried to look for an exit, but he couldn't figure out where it was. He shivered from the cool air hitting his skin as he ran up the stairs.

“Oh Danny! Come back here baby, you didn't let me free the red that’s in your veins.” he looked around and quietly rain into a room he saw. The door didn't have any locks, but the room had a closet, it was his only hiding place until he could find a different one. He hid in the back, finding a large coat and slipping it on, hiding himself in it and staying in the darkness.

He realized what this meant. He knew there was no where he could escape. His breathing grew faster as he heard the footsteps grow closer. His breath hitched when he saw the handle on the door turn. He quieted himself and moved further into the closet.

“I knew you were in here before you even made a noise.”

The hand reached out and pulled him by his hair so he was standing, and The Stalker pulled their heads close together.

“You’re still so pretty even though you’re about to die. Filled with MY come.” he held the knife close to Danny’s face.

“I guess that means you’re mine, huh? Too bad the urge to see that pretty little red flow out of your body and into my hands is greater than the urge to keep you.” He have a quick peck to Danny’s lips and held the knife to his throat.

“Oh well, it was nice fucking you, Danny. Anything you want to know before you die?” Danny closed his eyes and let the tears come out.

“What’s your name?” The Stalker smiled, although Danny couldn’t see him. He kissed Danny again and stepped away.

“Andrew.” His eyes snapped open when he felt nothing, and his breath hitched in shock.

Andrew was gone. Just like that. The door was open and he ran out of it, looking for him. There was a large glass door in a room that was open. It was wide open, as if he intended for Danny to find it. He walked to it and stared into the darkness. There was nothing, no one was out there. Like if he vanished. Sirens blared and red and blue lights flashed as the team ran out to meet him.

“How-”

“A 9-11 call was made from here, stating that Daniel Johnson was here dying, to come and get him.” John said. He wrapped the large coat closer to his body, covering anything he didn't want them to see.

“Was it The Stalker that took you? It-”

“No.” he lied.

‘What? What do you-”

“The guy we were looking for had an accomplice. He stabbed his partner before taking me because he thought I would identify him.” He went along with their questions, not opening telling them about Andrew.

Even as the come slid down his thighs, he didn't say a word.

* * *

Andrew smiled at the  audio as he drove in the road.

Danny was lying for him? After what he did?

He pulled over to Danny’s house and left a rose and a note against his door step.

This one was a keeper, so he tapped down the urge to see the blood. He wanted this boy alive.

* * *

Danny came home after the grueling questioning. He began to go up the steps, when he noticed a rose and a note. He picked up the rose, smelling it and enjoying the sweet scent, then opened the note.

‘Danny

I don’t know why you affect e the way you do, but once again, you’re free. Thank you for lying. It... it struck something inside my cold black heart. I don’t know what it is, I don’t want to know. But that doesn’t mean I’m done chasing you. It just means I’m done trying to kill you. I want you alive now. I don’t know what that means just yet, but maybe one day I’ll find out while I’m holding you down and fucking you again.

‘Till next time,

The Stalker.

Andrew.

♥’

He tried not to smile at that. God, what was wrong with him?

He sighed, letting a minuscule smile fall from his lips.

He liked a psycho. He put the coat down on his couch and held the note close to his chest, setting the rose on his table.

The chase was on.

********  
  
** **   
  
  
  
  



End file.
